1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to computer accessories, and more specifically, to a connector transmitting electrical signals and/or electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent innovations, portable computing devices are experiencing a dramatic surge in popularity.
The portability of the devices allows for deployment for use in a variety of external settings, such that peripheral devices may often be connected in environments unsuited to such installations. As a result, connections for such devices are more susceptible than usual to inadvertent disconnection, which may often be accompanied by excessive force, such as when a connecting cable is kicked or tripped on, or snags on an object. Since most conventional connection systems employ some form of mechanical fixing means to maintain the integrity of the connection, such as pins, releases, or flexible members, such accidental disconnection presents a distinct threat of severe damage to the connection system, interrupting service and incurring replacement/repair costs.
In response to these conditions, the use of magnetic members to secure a connection has become popular, wherein embedded magnetic members provide more than sufficient attraction to assure robust connection, but easily disengage when forcibly separated.
One solution comprises a polygonal connector received in a correspondingly shaped jack. A plurality of magnetic members in the jack attract and fix corresponding ferromagnetic members in the jack, thereby securing the connection for transmission of signals therethrough. This solution, however, involves a complex and costly connection for maintaining actual signal transmission.
Alternatively, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0254510 A1, DeBey discloses a signal carrying plug and a signal carrying receptacle forming a magnetic signal carrying connector, wherein electrical terminals of the source and electrical contacts of the load are held against one another by at least one magnet affixed adjacent (to) the source terminals, wherein the at least one magnet is disposed within a recess to protect against projection of unwanted magnetic fields and to mate with a complementary structure to provide positive alignment and registration of the terminals and contacts. The force of the magnet is sufficient to hold the load contacts in place for operation but insufficient to provoke damage to the connector plug or attached receptacle and any attached structures, such as cabling, if the connector is pulled apart. While the solution cited simplifies the structural requirement for connection, limitations remain.
In both citations, limitations may include, first, the requirement for the connectors to be precisely aligned in order to establish a connection, negatively affecting efficiency of setup and reducing ease of use, especially in spatially challenging environments.
Further, the connection systems may provide no or low tolerance for cables thereof to twist radially, with corresponding rotation of the connection assembly, which either remains immovable or interrupts connectivity, such that impeded operations and real device damage are likely.
Moreover, existing connection systems are designed to create cable connections, and do not provide a support base or stable platform for the electronic devices so connected.